my heart belongs to you!
by MsSupreme
Summary: demyx realises he may actualy have a heart but he relises it already belongs to another orgy member! one-shot R


my hearts belongs to you.

demyx and xigbar are sat on the roof of castle oblivion, legs over the edge watching the sun rise in the east

"nice weather today, huh?" xigbar asked calmly

"if you say so" i said bored and annoyed

"whats up DemDem?" he asked

shit i cant lie when he calls me that, why do i feel this way?

"nowt really" i lied

"stop lying, whats up?" he asked again more annoyed now

shit, hes gonna hate me but i cant lie to him anymore

"do i have to tell?" i asked

"yes" he chuckled darkly

"*sigh* fine, i think i have a heart" i admitted, hoping he'd leave it there

"really! how did you find that out?" he asked

of course he'd wanna know

"well i've been reading lots of books about emotions" i said calmly

"yeah" he muttered

"and i've been getting them around one certain person" i said calmly

"who?" he asked

i wanted to sream,he was gonna keep on asking,and if i told him hed kill me for sure

"not telling" i said sourly

"awww come on demy" he pleaded pulling a puppy dog face, damn he knew me to well, i have to tell him now

"fine! its...its" i stuttered

"come on demy spit it out will ya!" he said mocking annoyence

"its you xigbar!" i practically screamed from shame

"me!!!!" he said stunned and nearly falling backwards

"yes xigbar! you!" i said annoyed

"well..........to be honest, i get them to for someone too" he admitted

"oooooo who who tell me xigbar" i said giddily, even though i knew it wouldnt be me, i aint that lucky

"you demyx!" he said happily, and i swear he was blushing slightly

"me?"i asked shock, and very very happy

"yep! ever since i first layed eyes on you i wanted to teach you,and i wanted noone else o do it, i even fought xaldin over teaching you!" he explained happily

"xaldin!" i yelled in horror "you wanted me that badly?" i asked shyly

"yep, and why do you think im so friggin protective of you??" he asked

"i don't know, why??" i asked, now curious

"cos lots of the other orgy members wanted you aswell!" he said sourly

"l..like who?"i stuttered, iwas scared now, i dont know why i just was

"marluxia, zexion, axel, luxord, saix, xaldin and me and i think thats it" he said sourly

"am i really that cute?"i asked, i didnt think i was

"yeah! you really are!" he said happily, cheeks going red

ok now i was nervous, cos i had one question, but how do you ask it?

"erm...xigbar, can i ask a favor?" i asked nervously

"hmm...depends" he replied

"well, can i...erm...kiss you?" i said going red

".....yeah!" he said happily

he lent in first and i followed, the kiss was quick and soft

"so thats a kiss,is it xiggy?" i asked happily

"yeah i guess it is!" he chuckled

"can i have another?" i asked more confidently

"*chuckle* do you really need to ask?" he said happily

he moved a bit closer to me, the kiss started the same but somthing stirred in me, and i put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he put one hand around my waistand the other on he back of my head, i giggled slighly when his tounge slid along my bottom lips, i parted them and his tounge mingled with mine, its wierd but ive never kissed anyone other than now, but it all feels familiar, maybe my sombody did this alot, cos i was doing thing ive never done before, i mean ive never talked bout my feelings and ive never ever kissed anyone, but it felt familiar and and nice, i need air so i pulled away, to see xigbar smiling and blushing, then i realised i was doing the exact same

"i likey very muchly!" i said happily

"haha you make me laugh sometimes demy!" he chuckled

"so what now?"i asked, what do you do now?

"the hardest part i guess" he said calmly

"which is?" i said calmly, i was scared again, and again i didnt know why

"will you....go out with me?" he said shyly

"what! like as a couple or on a trip?" i asked, i knew what he ment but i wanted to be sure

"erm...couple" he said shyly going red again

"hmm....ok" i agreed, my stomach went tight when i said ok

"really?" he saounded shocked

"yeah, i like you so why not?" i said happily

"true! come on, lets go" he said pulling me up with him, and walking off

"wait for me xiggy!" i yelled

i ran after him, but he just started running, we ran down into castle oblivion and the rest, well that stays with me 


End file.
